trusta_mann_studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Fan-Made Photos
Hello, Have You Ever Wondered What Toy Story Is Like In Real Life? Well, You Know The Guy Who Founded Trusta Mann Pictures In 2009 Imagined It! To Tell You, In Those Photos, Some Of Andy's Toys Are Truman's Toys. The Collection Has Been Shortened Due To Randomness Issues. The First Toys May Include Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Her Sheep, Rex The Dinosaur, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm The Piggy Bank, RC Car, Snake, Star Ball, Troikas, Etch A Sketch, & The Green Army Men! Toy Story 1 In the first set, Woody is the very first toy to appear. Later on, Truman got Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog for his birthday in 2000. Etch was the third. Fourth came Bo Peep and her Sheep, then came the bucket of 200 Green Army Men including 2 with parachutes and a Sarge. After that came RC Car, Snake, and Troikas. Then the Star Ball, and lastly, Rex The Dinosaur and Hamm The Piggy Bank. On Truman's birthday, before the move, in 2003, he got Buzz Lightyear! Toy Story 2 In the second set, Mrs. Potato Head and Wheezy are added. Jessie, Bullseye, and 3 Aliens became Truman's Toys after Buzz Lightyear rescues Woody from the violent Prospector, bringing back 4 acquaintances (Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Slinky Dog)! Toy Story 3 In the third set, there are tons of toys added, such as Lotso, Sparks, Twitch, Chunk, Barbie, Ken, and many more. Truman thought it was okay for See and Say, the Toddle Tots, and the other stuff he'd missed (except Zurg, Chuckles, Trixie, Lenny, Robot, & Roly Poly Clown) into his Collection! List of Toys (as primary characters) Toy Story 1 # Ball # Bo Peep # Bo Peep's Sheep # Buzz Lightyear (new arrival) # Etch A Sketch # Green Army Men (200) # Hamm # Mr. Potato Head # RC Car # Rex # Slinky Dog # Snake # Troikas # Woody Toy Story 2 # Aliens (three)¹ # Ball # Bo Peep # Bo Peep's Sheep # Bullseye¹ # Buzz Lightyear # Etch A Sketch # Green Army Men (200) # Hamm # Jessie¹ # Mr. Potato Head # Mrs. Potato Head¹ # RC Car # Rex # Slinky Dog # Snake # Troikas # Wheezy¹ # Woody Toy Story 3 #Aliens (three)¹ #Ball #Barbies (five)¹² #Barbie's Corvette¹² #Barrel of Monkeys¹² #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Big Baby¹² #Blue Toadette¹² #Bullseye¹ #Buttercup¹² #Buzz Lightyear #Chatter Telephone¹² #Chunk¹² #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy¹² #Dolly¹² #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (200) #Green Toad¹² #Hamm #Hockey Puck¹² #Jessie¹ #Ken¹² #Lotso¹² #Little Red Car¹² #Magic 8-Ball¹² #Mr. Mike¹² #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Pricklepants¹² #Mr. Shark¹² #Mr. Spell¹² #Mrs. Potato Head¹ #Peas In A Pod¹² #Pink Toadette¹² #Princess Daisy¹² #Princess Apple¹² #Prospector¹² #RC Car #Rex #Rock-a-Stack¹²³ #Rock Em Sock Em Robots¹²³ #Rocky Gibraltar¹²³ #See 'n Say¹²³ #Slinky Dog #Snake #Sparks¹²³ #Stretch¹² #Super Mario¹²³ #Super WaLuigi¹² #Toddle Tots¹² #Totoro¹² #Troikas #Troll¹² #Twitch¹² #Utility Belt Buzz¹² #Wheezy¹ #Wild West Train Set¹² #Woody #Yellow Toad¹² #Yoshi¹²³ Building Sets: *Building Block¹² *Hot Wheels Track¹²³ *Legos¹² *Lincoln Logs¹² *Tinker Toy¹² Board games: *Battleship¹² *Candyland¹² *Checkers³ *Clue¹² *Guess Who?¹² *Mouse Trap¹² *Twister¹²³ *Operation¹³ References #Did not appear to be Truman's Toy(s) in Toy Story 1 Fan Made Photos #Did not appear to be Truman's Toy(s) in Toy Story 2 Fan Made Photos #May have made a certain cameo in 1 or both of the original 2 albums